


Wherever You Will Go

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, The Apple, Vulcan Kisses, spirk
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La morte dei suoi uomini, avvenuta su Gamma Trianguli VI, anche a distanza di giorni pesa sulle spalle del capitano Kirk. Sebbene ci provi con tutto sé stesso, Jim si ritroverà suo malgrado ad affrontare una paura nera e profonda, un timore vivo che quanto accaduto con Vaal possa succedere di nuovo e, in un futuro, coinvolere anche i suoi affetti più cari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Will Go

_L_ o senti addosso tutto, il peso di quello che è successo. In effetti, il tuo sentirti in questo modo non è una novità. Non è insolito perché, per una ragione o per l’altra, la responsabilità ti grava addosso ogni giorno un po’ più violentemente. Questa sera, però, i tuoi peccati, le tue mancanze sembrano volerti schiacciare con ancora maggior brutalità. Nonostante fatti e logica sostengano che non hai colpe, poiché non potevi in alcun modo prevedere quel che sarebbe accaduto, tu ti senti comunque uno schifo. La verità è che nemmeno utilizzando al meglio le risorse che hai a disposizione, come anzianità dei membri della squadra, computer o sensori, si riesce a sapere quali pericoli si potranno plausibilmente incontrare, sbarcando su un pianeta inesplorato. Non si può sapere come andrà a finire una missione, e tutti i tuoi uomini ne sono ben consci. D’altra parte, sono i rischi di un mestiere che ami alla follia ma il cui fardello ti grava sulla coscienza, facendoti sentire colpevole. Il che sta drammaticamente accadendo sempre più di frequente. Bones ci ha provato, a tirarti su di morale. Lo ha fatto a suo modo, proponendoti una bottiglia di brandy sauriano già vuotata per metà. Bottiglia che avete finito in mezz’ora. Inutilmente. Perché no, non ha funzionato. L’alcool non serve mai davvero a qualcosa. Aiuta ad annebbiare la superficie. Ti dà una mano ad appannare la vista o a intorpidire i sensi ma, di fatto, non contribuisce in niente se non a intaccare appena la spessa scorza che ti ricopre. È stato illogico provare a ubriacarsi, ha sostenuto Spock, lanciandoti al contempo un’occhiata di disapprovazione. Non gli piace quando bevi, e avresti dovuto ricordartene. Non l’hai fatto. O, meglio, hai scelto di non dar retta a quel lato di te che ben aveva presente quanto il tuo primo ufficiale poco ti gradisse da sbronzo. Ma non dovresti stupirti del tuo stesso menefreghismo, dato che neanche hai dato retta all’ammiraglio Donovan. Il quale ha sostenuto, con un lungo e pomposo discorso, quanto le tue scelte siano state sagge. Ma logica, buonsenso e giustizia non ti appaiono niente altro se non parole vuote. La realtà è che sono morti degli uomini e la colpa è unicamente tua. Hai perfino rischiato di perdere l’Enterprise e l’intero equipaggio, e tutto perché non ti sei preoccupato di dare un peso alla situazione. Ti sei lasciato annebbiare il cervello dall’immagine paradisiaca di un giardino dai colori sgargianti. Hai permesso a un limpido cielo e al profumo di fiori, di stordirti come non dovrebbe accadere. Tu sei il capitano, dannazione, a te non è concesso lasciarti andare. Ti sei distratto una sola vola, e guarda cos’è accaduto!? Tre uomini deceduti e nessuno scrupolo riguardo il passar sopra la prima direttiva.

  
«Capitano, lei non è concentrato sul gioco.» La voce di Spock è profonda, calma, ferma e ha lo straordinario potere di sedare il tuo frenetico pensare. Il primo collegamento sensato che fai riguarda proprio quella strana constatazione. Non si è trattato di una domanda quanto, piuttosto, ti pare abbia sottolineato un qualcosa che già sapeva per certo. Di cui era, insomma, perfettamente sicuro. Non ha ribadito un concetto per il puro desiderio di farlo, ha parlato per poter attirare la tua attenzione. Per avere una tua reazione. E infatti è soltanto allora, dopo interi minuti trascorsi a fissare le scacchiere senza realmente guardarle, che riporti lo sguardo alle pedine. Stai perdendo miseramente. Già i cavalli neri di Spock ti hanno fatto scacco e, presumibilmente, sarà matto in due mosse. In una parola, sei spacciato. E non te ne dovresti stupire. Hai mosso alfieri e reali a caso e lo intuisci dalla posizione della tua regina, che nel tuo gioco non c’è metodo o tattica. Questo è insolito, da parte di un abile scacchista come lo sei tu e il tuo attento primo ufficiale non poteva in alcun modo non accorgersi che qualcosa in te non andava.  
«Hai ragione» ammetti, abbandonando ogni formalismo e barriera mentre ti lasci cadere all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, sconfitto. Massaggiarti la radice del naso non basta a sedare il mal di testa che ti attanaglia le tempie. Evitare di guardare Spock negli occhi, non è affatto sufficiente a evitare il suo indagare nei tuoi sentimenti. Emozioni che non riesci a celare e che prendono sempre di più la forma dei tuoi errori. Spock lo sa, che ti senti in colpa. Lo sapeva fin da quando eravate in missione. Spock lo sa sempre e, che sia dannato quel suo intuito vulcaniano, ora non ti risponde. Per certi versi la sua calma ti aiuta e il suo silenzio è come un balsamo che ti scivola addosso. Allo stesso tempo, però, il suo non parlare è irritante.  
«Se devi dirmi qualcosa, fallo!» sbotti, dando fiato a un nervosismo che non sei capace di trattenere e che di certo lui non merita. Eppure non si muove. Se fosse stato interamente umano, magari, si sarebbe lasciato contagiare dal tuo malumore. Lui, però, non lo fa. Resta perfettamente ritto sulla sedia che lo ospita. Non dà cenno di nulla. Il suo viso è come una maschera di perfezione e indifferenza. A un occhio disattento sembrerebbe apatico e freddo, ma oh, un sentimento c’è e lo scorgi nitidamente. È un velo di preoccupazione che gli oscura di poco lo sguardo. Impercettibile apprensione, è la sua. Per chi? Per te? Sì, lui è sempre in ansia per te. Anche se non lo dà a vedere. E lo nasconde sotto spessi strati di logica e razionalità.  
«Sei stanco, Jim, forse dovrei andare e lasciarti riposare.»  
«No!» esclami, con rinnovato vigore, saltando sulla sedia quasi t’avesse punto un insetto. Noti un paio di pedine tremare sotto la foga dei tuoi gesti, forse una rotola giù dal tavolo ma tu non te ne curi. «Ti prego rimani qui» sussurri, implorante e senza vergognarti di star pregando. Questa non è una notte per l’orgoglio. Dopo tutto quello che è successo senti d’aver bisogno di lui, della sua presenza, delle sue braccia attorno al tuo corpo, della sua mente nella tua e dei vostri corpi allacciati. Questa non è affatto una notte per l’orgoglio, questa è una notte per voi due. «Sì, hai ragione: non ero concentrato sulla partita ma avrei dovuto essere più sincero nel dirti, ecco, che io…»  
«Se vuoi stare con me non hai che da dirlo, Jim. Oltre a essere il tuo primo ufficiale sono il tuo compagno e questi sono stati giorni faticosi, pertanto comprenderei perfettamente il tuo desiderio di fisicità» conclude lui, indugiando per qualche istante sull’ultima parola, come se ancora facesse fatica a concepire l’idea di avere un qualcosa del genere da condividere con qualcuno. Hai sempre trovato la sua difficoltà nell’affrontare taluni argomenti a viva voce, piuttosto divertente. Per queste ragioni – anche se unicamente di tanto in tanto, e quindi non spesso quanto vorresti – ti diverti a provocarlo e se solo il tuo umore fosse migliore, di certo ti preoccuperesti di domandargli qualcosa di più riguardo questa vostra “fisicità”. Ciononostante, preferisci lasciar perdere e far cadere l’argomento "sesso" ancor prima di affrontarlo.  
«Faticosi» ripeti, lasciando trasparire tutta la tua frustrazione mentre ti alzi con un movimento rapido e felino e inizi a spogliarti della casacca divisa, la quale viene gettata senza cura sullo schienale di una delle sedie. «Fosse la stanchezza il mio problema, sarebbe facile.»  
«Jim, quello che è successo…»  
  
«È stata colpa mia» lo interrompi, facendogli chiaramente capire che su questo non intendi accettare discussioni. Ne hai abbastanza di vedere come le persone si affrettino a giustificarti. Quasi fosse fondamentale per te, l’avere a tutti i costi una via di fuga dai tuoi errori. Non intendi in alcun modo venir meno alle responsabilità che ti sei assunto. Pertanto contatterai personalmente le famiglie dei tuoi uomini e stilerai delle note, affinché sia chiaro che sono morti nel compimento del loro dovere. Questo è quanto puoi fare. Eppure hai la sensazione che non basti e che, registrare un messaggio di cordoglio, non sia altro se non un pallido tentativo di lavarti la coscienza. C’è un tarlo che ti tormenta, lo sai e riguarda la consapevolezza che se fossi stato un buon capitano, tutto questo non sarebbe stato necessario.  
«Aveva ventuno anni» esordisci, dopo minuti di teso silenzio, ovviamente da parte tua, durante il quale ti sei lasciato cadere sul letto. Nemmeno hai la forza di metterti sotto le coperte, anzi, te ne stai seduto a fissare il vuoto mentre rimugini riguardo al fatto che non ti senti affatto meglio. La morbidezza del materasso, il calore delle coperte che percepisci attraverso la stoffa e persino la penombra nella quale sei avvolto, non hanno effetto. È un po’ come per quel brandy sauriano di Bones, ogni cosa tu faccia a malapena gratta la superficie. Nulla ti farà mai sentire meglio. E chissà quanti altri uomini dovranno morire a causa della tua inefficienza. Forse il prossimo sarà Bones, Checov o lo stesso Spock, il quale tanto vicino a morire è stato ieri.  
«Mallory, intendo» specifichi, poco dopo mentre noti il tuo compagno girovagare per la stanza. Ha da poco finito di sistemare scacchiere e pedine, e ora sta riponendo la casacca della sua divisa che ripiega con precisione e dovizia di particolari. Spock si sta spogliando per raggiungere te, ti ricorda con una malizia che non puoi negare, un lato del tuo cervello. Si sta levando tutti i vestiti, e tu neanche ti preoccupi di sollevare il viso per poterne ammirare il corpo snello e forte. Qualche giorno fa lo avresti inchiodato al muro, leccando ogni porzione di pelle veniva poco a poco scoperta dalle tue sapienti e abili dita. Questa notte, il sesso è lontano anni luce dalle tue intenzioni. Perché al contrario di quanto pensa la gente di Jim Kirk il seduttore, fare l’amore con è l’unica cosa che hai in mente.  
«Sapevi che era fidanzato?» domandi, infine, maledicendo quasi te stesso e la tua odierna tendenza a snocciolare parole a fatica. A stento riesci a mettere insieme una frase. È come se faticassi persino a pensarle, certe cose.  
«Non ne ero a conoscenza.»    
«Con una giovane sottufficiale di stanza a San Francisco. Stavano aspettando la fine della missione per potersi sposare. Diavolo» imprechi, tuttavia con un tono di voce decisamente troppo sottile. Probabilmente, lui neppure ti ha sentito. Di certo è troppo indaffarato per darti retta. «Come glielo dico, Spock? Con quale coraggio dirò a quella ragazza che, per un mio sbaglio, il suo futuro marito non c’è più?»  
  
«Jim» lo senti sussurrare, con fare incredibilmente caldo e paziente. Pare quasi che Spock abbia pietà di te, certamente sai che non è così e che c’è ben altro dietro l’apparenza quasi disgustata con cui ti guarda. No, non è disgusto. Non lo è mai. Nessun vulcaniano è davvero schifato da qualcosa, quella è solo facciata. Una maschera dura come pietra che nasconde una profondità d’animo straordinaria e uno sgargiante caleidoscopio d’emozioni. Quell'espressone trasuda disagio verso sé stesso e incapacità, mostra la consapevolezza di non sapersi esprimere a dovere. Forse c’è persino un pizzico d’invidia per i terrestri. Di fatto, però, Spock t’osserva, lo fa per lunghi e fuggevoli attimi. Non accenna a voler concludere quel pensiero che, sai bene, gli sta premendo sulla punta della lingua già da troppe ore. Al contrario di quanto ti saresti aspettato, decide di raggiungerti a letto. Ti sfiora la coscia con un tocco lieve, quasi impercettibile, tanto sottile che temi d'essertelo immaginato. Forse ti va quasi bene così, con voi due seduti e i vostri corpi già parzialmente a contatto. Eppure dovresti conoscerlo, e sapere che il tuo compagno dice sempre la verità e che non se ne starà zitto ancora a lungo. Infatti, le parole gli escono poco dopo e a te appaiono come un fiume in piena: «Continuare a colpevolizzarsi è altamente illogico, mio adun * e totalmente privo di una qualsiasi utilità. La Flotta Stellare ha assodato che quant’è accaduto non è una tua diretta responsabilità, hai compiuto scelte sagge e hai agito con fermezza e giustizia, com’è nel tuo solito fare.»  
«Già, gran bella saggezza» commenti, con un fare sprezzante che Spock non merita certo di sentire. Non hai alcun diritto di versargli addosso tutta la tua rabbia e non hai il diritto di farlo con una tale cattiveria. Lui merita più di quanto tu non riesca a dargli. E non solo questa notte. «Ho persino ignorato la prima direttiva. Non ti ho dato ascolto quando dicevi che distruggere Vaal ** avrebbe interferito con lo sviluppo della popolazione. Ho rischiato di perdere te, l’Enterprise e tutto l’equipaggio soltanto perché sono sbarcato su quell’assurdo pianeta e non ho dato retta al mio istinto che mi diceva di aspettare e indagare ulteriormente.»  
«Hai obbedito a un ordine» ribatte Spock, prontamente «nessuno ti potrà mai incriminare d’aver assolto a un dovere che ti era stato imposto dai tuoi diretti superiori. Inoltre, le scansioni relative alla superficie del pianeta non indicavano la presenza d’un computer così tanto avanzato, da mettere in difficoltà i motori e gli scudi dell’Enterprise. Non avevamo idea del fatto che potesse esistere un marchingegno tale, d’avere così tanto potere su quelle persone, al punto da indurle a uno stato di assoluta mancanza di evoluzione sociale, fisica e culturale. Nulla avrebbe mai potuto farci ipotizzare una cosa simile; negli archivi non erano contenuti dati riguardo una tecnologia così avanzata. Non esistono precedenti del genere in nessuna parte della galassia finora esplorata. Quanto è accaduto, pertanto, fa parte dell’imprevedibilità del nostro mestiere.»  
«Sì, ma questo non significa niente di niente» sbotti, senza trattenerti dall’alzare la voce, anche se solo di poco. In realtà vorresti fuggire, correre via, lontano da tutti. Vorresti urlare o prendere a pugni il muro. Vorresti farti scopare con violenza e brutalità, chissà che almeno quello non serva a qualcosa... Non lo fai. Non fai nulla di tutto questo. Qualcosa ti trattiene. Un qualcosa che in un primo momento sfugge ai tuoi sensi, ma che attimo dopo attimo diventa sempre più concreto. È proprio lui, Spock, che con fermezza t’ha afferrato una mano e ora la stringe. E la stringe. E stringe ancora più forte. In quello che, per voi, è un bacio rude e aggressivo.  
«C’è sempre un fattore di rischio» se ne esce, qualche istante più tardi. Ancora non ti ha lasciato. Ancora stringe. Ancora ti bacia. Ancora una scarica elettrica ti percorre la spina dorsale, provocandoti sferzate di piacere, intorpidendoti i sensi. Spock ti bacia con vigore, forza e brutalità. C’è desiderio d’imporsi su di te, di coprirti col suo corpo e proteggerti. E tu, oh sciocco capitano, ti ritrovi a cedergli incondizionatamente. Perché se c’è una cosa che adori del tuo rapporto con lui è proprio questo poterti abbandonare totalmente. Sai che non ti giudicherà, che non lo farà mai. Sai che puoi dormirgli addosso, piangere, urlare. Sai che ci sarà sempre, ad afferrarti. Ami l’idea che abbia la tua vita nelle sue mani. La sensazione è del tutto nuova e specie per te che, per davvero, non ti sei mai dato a nessuno. E no, non c’entra con il sesso o con il farsi scopare. Ha a che vedere con il cuore. A lui lo hai dato. Spock ce l’ha, ha la tua anima e la tiene stretta.  
«Chiunque si arruoli nella Flotta Stellare ne è a conoscenza» prosegue, mentre diminuisce di poco la foga del bacio vulcaniano che mai avete smesso di scambiarvi. «Anche il più pacifico dei pianeti, può nascondere insidie e questo lo sappiamo perfettamente. Ogni scelta fatta da te è stata presa secondo logica. Hai distrutto quella macchina e concesso a quel popolo un qualcosa che prima non avevano: libero arbitrio. Non si sarebbero mai imposti su Vaal, ne sarebbero stati schiavi per sempre perché nulla di quello che Vaal faceva loro, avrebbe permesso lo svilupparsi di pensieri nuovi o la nascita di idee diverse. Non si sarebbero evoluti, anzi, sarebbero rimasti uguali a loro stessi.»  
«Rimane il fatto che ho sottovalutato l’intera situazione. Mi sono lasciato abbindolare dal paradiso terrestre, dall’idea di passare con te una vacanza.» A quel punto sei tu, a lasciare la presa. Perché ciò che stai pensando non andrebbe confessato durante un bacio, soprattutto non uno tanto intimo e passionale. Quindi lasci cadere la mani gettandole altrove, e addirittura distogli lo sguardo che va a posarsi a terra. Non visto. Lontano dai penetranti occhi scuri di Spock.  
«Io non dovrei avere distrazioni» ammetti, mentre la voce ti trema ed esce in un timido fiato. Non avresti mai creduto di dirlo, eppure lo stai facendo. Gli stai confessando quello che da sempre temi. Non per la tua vita. Non per la nave o per nessun altro nella galassia. Hai paura unicamente per lui.  
«Ci sono momenti in cui penso che tu lo sia» prosegui «e che quel che abbiamo mi distolga dai miei doveri o, peggio, che assolva i miei peccati com'è ingiusto che sia.» Spock non dice nulla ma la postura gli s’è fatta un poco più rigida, e le mani si sono contratte appena, raggomitolandosi una sull’altra in un intreccio malfatto e disordinato. C’è tensione in lui, forse paura o timore di perderti. Terrore che quanto avete costruito finisca. Gli stai facendo del male, e ti odi per questo. Perché ti eri ripromesso di non ferirlo. Ti detesti per quello che provi, per la stupidità dei tuoi timori, eppure sai che non c’è altro mezzo per voi se non dirvi reciprocamente la verità. Sempre e qualsiasi essa sia. Altrimenti non sareste sopravvissuti. Non insieme, perlomeno. Di certo, non sino a qui.  
«Altre volte, invece, penso che tu sia l’unica mia ancora di salvezza. Forse la verità è che ho così tanta paura di perderti che non sono capace di pensare lucidamente. Spock, se il tuo sangue fosse stato rosso, saresti morto e io non posso ignorare il fatto che sarebbe stata colpa mia. Così come per Mallory e per tutti gli altri che ho perduto a causa di un errore, a causa della mia superficialità, anche la tua morte sarebbe stata una mia colpa. Io non so che cosa avrei fatto se ti avessi perduto.»  
«Jim, tu sei l’essere umano più incredibile che abbia incontrato in vita mia» ammette e sì, anche la sua voce vibra mentre le guance gli si sono tinte di poco di verde. È adorabile quando succede. Tu, purtroppo, non te ne accorgi perché ancora stai guardando il pavimento. Ancora non hai racimolato sufficiente coraggio a guardarlo negli occhi o anche solo per riallacciare le vostre mani. «La tua capacità di controllo delle emozioni è quasi vulcaniana. Ammirevole, è la maniera in cui forzi te stesso a ragionare con lucidità. Io sono orgoglioso di te, sempre e comunque. Mia madre direbbe che l'orgoglio l'ho ricevuto in dono da lei, e forse è così davvero. Comprendo i tuoi timori e la rabbia che provi per un qualcosa che senti essere un tuo unico peso e anche se trovo i tuoi pensieri altamente illogici, io li capisco perché conosco le emozioni umane. Così come conosco te. Ciononostante ti chiedo di…» Spock s’interrompe ed è allora che sollevi definitivamente il viso e che le vostre mani tornano a essere intrecciate in un miscuglio di dita e fremiti leggeri. Sfioramenti che sono puro piacere e che vi uniscono in qualcosa di perfetto e speciale. Vuoi capire perché si trattiene. Per quale ragione indugia? Come mai si morde le labbra, in un tormento ancora troppo palese? Dovrà meditare, pensi, prima di accantonare il concetto perché poco importante al momento. Sei quasi tentato di domandargli di concludere la frase e di farlo, dannazione! Lo pensi con umana frenesia e con impaziente desiderio di conoscere ciò che gli passa per la mente. Quando, inaspettatamente, è proprio lui a precederti.  
«Ti chiedo di non mettere fine alla nostra relazione, tuttavia, se vorrai farlo, io l’accetterò e anche se il nostro rapporto in futuro sarà puramente lavorativo, sappi che verrò con te ovunque andrai.»  
   
Sì, lo ha detto davvero pensi mentre un sorriso sincero ti nasce sul viso, sbocciando al pari di un fiore in un paradiso terrestre. Già ti senti meglio. Ma è quel che accade dopo, che ha il potere di sedare tutte le tue paure e di far tacere i timori oltre a quella dannata voce nel cervello, che da troppo tempo ti gridava che Spock era in pericolo. È il suo tocco, a cacciare i sentimenti negativi e a far nascere una miriade d’altre emozioni, che ti esplodono nel cuore con violenza. Ad ammansire ogni turbamento è il suo sfiorarti. Il suo starti vicino. I suoi baci vulcaniani. I suoi baci umani. Il suo immenso cuore verde che batte su un fianco, solleticandoti i palmi delle mani. È tutto il tuo Spock, che ti sta addosso e non ti lascia. Non lo fa mai. Il bacio nel quale cadete, è vorace. Così come lo sfregare delle dita una sull’altra e il toccarsi dei vostri corpi. Sincere sono le parole che, per tutta la notte, gli rivolgi. E quel “mai” che per minuti (o forse ore?) gli sussurri sulle labbra mentre fate l’amore come fosse la prima volta, è la dichiarazione d’amore più vera che tu abbia fatto in vita tua. Sciocco, sciocco capitano Kirk. Dove pretendevi di fuggire? Chi mai volevi scacciare? Non Spock. Di certo non lui. Lui che ha il tuo cuore. Le tue speranze. Lui che ha il tuo amore.     
   
   
   
   
   


_Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love._

  
   
   
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> *adun: significa “sposo” in lingua vulcaniana. Non è propriamente ciò che Kirk e Spock sono in questa storia, è vero, ma il vulcaniano è una lingua più concettuale delle nostre. Questo termine ritengo che sia quello che più si avvicina all’idea che avevo in mente in questa storia.  
> **Si sarà capito che i fatti a cui si fa riferimento sono raccontati nell’episodio della seconda stagione: The Apple. Vaal è il nome con cui la popolazione primitiva chiama quello che loro ritengono essere una sorta di Dio. Dio che si rivelerà essere nient’altro se non un computer.
> 
> La frase finale, la citazione in corsivo e il titolo, sono presi dalla canzone dei The Calling: Wherever you will go.


End file.
